To Fill Whats Been Taken
by AmazingNicole93
Summary: It's been a while since the knights have needed a pretear, but what happens when they find one? And whats the cause of all the demon larvae? Will she help them or will the damage already be done? (Rated T because I don't know what the plot bunnies will do next.. O.O)
1. Chapter 1

**Notice I do not own pretear. I only own my character, Ichigo! Please read and enjoy!**

_Blood covered the wall and my body. The stench of it burning in my nose, as I felt it trickle down my skin. Before me laid three bodies with blank faces of shock. _

_I coward on the ground farthest away I could from their lifeless bodies afraid to move an inch. My hands trembled as drops of fresh blood dripped from them and onto the floor below shattering the foreboding silence that surrounded me._

_I felt my hand move up and I recognized the weapon I had was still clutched tightly in my fingers. It moved of its own accord before plunging down on my own heart_**.**

"NOOOO!" I scream out, bolting straight up from my disturbed slumber. Tears rolled down my face and my breathing was labored. Panic lingered in my heart as the pictures from my nightmare replayed over again in my head, haunting me.

It has been nearly six months and the memory never seems to fade, instead it plagues me with blunt force and unrelenting. The tears quickly turn to anguished sobs as I roll to my right side and curl into the fetal position trying to easy the pain that drives me insane.

Slowly the sobs soften as the rain pitter-patters on the window behind me quickly become a lullaby that threatened to overtake my consciousness. The red lights of an alarm clock on my night stand table scream at me the ungodly hour, before I slip once more into an unrestful slumber of familiar faces.

**I know this chapter is really short but another one is coming! Promise! Keep reading, its going to be good!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yea! Sasame's back!" cried Shin as the knight of sound entered the room. They were all in Leafainia, and situated at their personal base, which the knights all knew as home. Years ago they had fought beside a young girl with pink hair, Himeno, but that had been nearly fifty years ago, and she had eventually passed with age when the leafe knights had remained nearly unchanged and unaffected by the passage of time.

For now they resided in Leafania since they were no longer needed in the rest of the world. The look on Sasame's face however, Goh could tell, all that was about to change.

"Hey Shin," he said to the little boy in greeting before setting a strictly business-like face and addressing the rest of the group.

"We are moving out!" Sasame said simply to the knights as he picked up Shin, who in Goh's opinion was now too big to be held.

"Where are we going?" Kei asked professionally, standing up from his spot at the table to edge nearer to Sasame.

"Kyoto. It's more of an investigation mission than a fighting mission. However-"

"Man, Sasame, and here I was getting all excited, and you rain on my parade!" Pouted Mannen before jumping back from the look Goh was giving him.

"However," Sesame continued, "there have been readings gathered detecting a demon larva at one minuet and disappearing with out a trace the next." Sasame stated getting all of the knight's attention at the mystery.

"What do you think could be causing it? Have any other knights been sent there defeating the Larva?" Inquired Hayate, who leaned against the door frame between the kitchen and the living room.

"No, no knights have been assigned to that region for over seventy years now. We need to find out what is happening to the Larva before they disappear, and what's making and sending them to Kyoto." Sasame relayed.

"When are we setting out?" asked Hajime, who was really the only one who showed any sign of physical change. He had changed his wardrobe for one, keeping his cargo pants and tee-shirt, but discarded the vest and hat and cut the long hair he always kept in front of his ears.

"We will head out, tomorrow morning and I think us older ones need to get a job and monitor the city that way, while the kids take the basics and search the city." Sasame suggested to the group of older knights who all agreed with a nod as the younger three groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed on my way home from school. I had not gotten adequate sleep in two weeks and I think that I was beginning to see the worst of the consequences from my nightmares.

Today was Wednesday. Wednesday I have three houses on my way home to clean, that will give me money to pay for my rent that was due at the end of the month. However, these houses were quite a mess to clean up because of their multiple kids.

Sighing again, I decided I needed to eat something before setting on this seemingly impossible mission of death. There was a small ice cream shop on my way, and I jumped at the opportunity since there were few fast food anything's along the way.

I silently entered the tiny shop enjoying the air conditioning since today was a little warm for my liking.

There was a little table over by the windows of the shop that I made a bee line for. Sitting down and waiting for a waiter, I noticed that the whole shop had a blue scheme to it with glass and stainless steel appliances.

Well this is just great! I always tried to avoid places like this, it contrasted with my bright red hair and made me stand out like a sore thumb.

I was about to get up and leave when a guy in a tux and apron tied around his waist came up to my table, all the while setting down eight orders on his way over. Seeing his efforts, I sat back down and waited patiently, I had a few minuets, I could get it to go.

The guy, I realized was tall, and had some what red hair like my own, except his were dark red on the sides and brown on his crown. From the way he spiked it, I could tell his personality before he was three tables from me.

At first glance you could label him as a jock, but as you watched him, you could tell he was a happy-go-lucky person all around.

"Hey there, welcome! My name is Goh! Is there anything I could get you?" he asked as he came up to me in my corner. I smiled, he really did have a sense of work ethic, not many people with his kind personality know when to work and when to be themselves.

"Yes, can I get a strawberry sherbet single scope and bottled water?" I conveyed to Goh my order, which he neatly scribbled down on a pad that he pulled out of his front pocket of his apron.

"I will get that right out for you! Is there anything else I can get you?" he asked a smile on his face, and his eyes, I had never seen such warmth in a pair of eyes alone. Needlessly to say, they enchanted me, before I shook my head.

When he left I looked out the small window, the summer sun warming my face as the air conditioner kept my temperature moderate. If things could always feel this nice and never teeter on the edge of extremes, life would be perfect.

Across the street in the park beside the shop, I watched as a couple played with their kid on the swings. The little boy's mother had light brown hair that hung below her shoulder blades she had to keep pushing back as she made faces at the small laughing tike who was being pushed by his also laughing father.

I smiled at the family when a small flash of something being sat in front of me brought me back to my own life. I was bit surprised and grabbed for the water bottle that Goh was about to set on the table as well.

Seeing my outstretched hand he handed me the bottle. Our hands touched slightly and a sense of static electricity ran between our hands, making us jump back me now holding the bottle.

"I-is there any thing else I can get for you?" Goh blinked and stuttered. Fear shuttered through me at the familiar feeling, but quickly concealed it behind a smile; I must have imagined it.

"No thank you!" I said happily before slipping my money on the edge of the table for him. Goh took it a little uneasy, and went to put the money in the register at the front of the store.

I looked down at my still burning hand to find a small insignia had been burned into my pail skin. I crisscrossed in an intricate design that looked similar to a fiery rose.

Panic rushed through my veins as I could only guess at what he was, and I didn't like the odds that my suspicions were correct.

I hastily enjoyed my ice cream as I gazed outside, not really wanting to make more contact with the waiter than I already had. If he was what I thought he was then things were about to get more complicated than they already were.

I quickly began to pick up my bags and water to head out when I dared to sneak a glance back at Goh. Through the kitchen window I could see him in a heated discussion on the phone. Just by looking at how his mouth formed the words he was using I could tell he was talking to someone about me.

Fear made my heart to skip a beat, and I quickly made my way out the door and to the first house on my way home.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time I was finished with all three houses, it was late at night and I was exhausted and was in dire need of some Advil for my pounding head.

I put away the last of the cleaning supplies, and grabbed for the bottle of pain relievers and a glass of water. I finished my cup before tossing it into the dishwasher and turning it on.

On the streets, it was deserted at this hour except for the occasional car and only street lamps lit up the empty sidewalks. My apartment was right next to a small children's park and was only a few blocks from where I was now.

The night was still, and even though peaceful from the mood the children that I had been around for the last few hours, put me on edge. I was by the park when a soul piercing feeling erupted inside my chest.

Shocked I gasped and turned in the direction of the park. Even from this distance I could feel the leafe being drained. I sighed and hid my bags in a corner of an alley before dashing after the demon.

When I got there, much of the surrounding plants had already been sucked dry of life and had wilted on sight. A few yards ahead of me I could see the larva. It seemed to have fused with a park bench when it awakened.

I dashed towards the creature and began looking for its core, all the while my hand burning from the small mark for today. The demon swung at me and I neatly dodged it only to see another tentacle coming at me from my right.

I cringed waiting for the blow to hit when I realized that I couldn't dodge it. It was then I felt a pair of arms encircle me and pick me up bridle style and lift me up into the air.

I looked up really surprised to have been saved and saw a familiar face.

"Goh!" I cried out even more shocked. His attire had changed and he wore a shiny red jacket with a white under shirt. He also had two shoulder protectors that were tapered to jacket.

At the sound of his name Goh looked at me still cradled in his arms and smiled.

"Yo!" he said and landed far to the side of the demon out of danger. Goh released his hold on me as I stood beside him. Instantly I looked back at the demon to see more knights taking on the larva.

"Okay stay here! We'll be done with that soon, so just hang tight here for now!" he smiled down at my confused and flustered face, before taking off himself, leaving me behind.

I looked back to the demon larva again, form here I could easily see the core, and from the looks of it the knights were not getting anywhere fast.

I sighed, I had things I still had to do, and one of them was to not get caught up with these guys. I drew on the power inside me and shaped it into a bow and arrow and aimed it with great precision.

As I aimed, I noticed that my hands were shaking as well as my knees from fatigue of today and the last few nights of no rest. I aimed once more and checked the other knights, not wanting to hurt them in the process, and released.

The arrow shot straight and true, embedding itself inside the core as aimed. Instantly I took off in the direction of the alley way to get my things and head home.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning a little sore but surprisingly, I felt well rested. I got dressed quickly adding a small glove to my wardrobe, before grabbing an orange out of my basket and going down stairs to my front door.

To my surprise it didn't open out to a parking lot like it normally did, but a group of guys, one I recognized as Goh. My stomach dropped, as my entrance was noticed. I turned behind me and quickly locked my door, before trying to make my way past them.

"H-Hey!" I heard Goh voice call out to me as I began walking away.

"Hey, what?" I asked half way turning around to look at him. He wore a simple pair of jeans this time but it was still paired with a jacket. He pushed him self from the car he was leaning on and the others grouped around him.

"About last night," he began, his eyes going hard for the first time since I met him, and to my surprise it bothered me, and I realized that I preferred them soft and warm.

"What about it?" I asked nonchalant, hopefully. In all truth, I was scared as I tried to control my heart and breathing rate. Goh looked a little taken back by the statement before the fire lit his eyes again.

"Well, when the demon larva-" Goh began.

"If you don't mind, I'm running a little late and I don't have time to deal with this nonsense. Good bye!' I said cutting Goh off before continuing my route to school.

"Nonsense?!" Goh yelled out at my retreating form.

"Goh, this is not the time or place to be doing this!" said one of the other knights. I heard steps coming up behind me and was pulled to a halt as he grabbed my gloved hand.

It seared in pain, and I pulled it back out of his grasp and turned to face him full on. Even after I got Goh to release my hand it still seared, and I ripped off my glove and looked at it.

It was swollen and red, obviously irritated. Goh surprised that I was in pain also gazed down at my hand before his eyes grew wider with surprise. I clutched my hand before I turned and ran.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting in class, my mind returned back to my hand, flexing it now and then. I sighed deeply trying to keep my breakfast down as fear still had it doing flips inside my stomach.

They had realized that I was a pretear by now, escaping them would be hard, and contact was defiantly something that I still didn't want. They could not get caught up in my life, it would kill me it they got hurt because of me.

Still, Goh interested me. The way his eyes flickered with emotion really drew me in. What was I thinking about? I hardly knew the guy much less anything about him to be interested in his feelings. But still, yesterday at the ice cream shop something weird must have happened.

Looking at my hand, this didn't happen the last time, so what did it mean? It had qualities of its own. My hands were normally cold, but now where the mark was, was a small patch of warmth.

It was then that the bell rang dismissing the last class of the day. I picked up my bags and ran through my schedule for the rest of the day. Today I had to go and clean one house but that was up in a neighborhood that was close by, but not as close as any of the other houses that I had cleaned yesterday.

I walked out of the school building in only jeans and a t-shirt, so I stood out like a sore thumb already. By the front gate were Goh, and three of the smaller leafe knights.

Sighing, I walked to my only exit and turned right while the knights lounged on the other side of the gate.

Goh caught up with me quickly and took stride beside me.

"Hey, I think we got off on the wrong foot this morning, so how about we introduce ourselves?" Goh said smiling at me, making my heart flutter. In shock I paused and looked at him as he raised his hand to me. We were in the park I use to cross the block from school to my next job.

"Hi, my name is Goh!" he smiled a silly smile. The three kids caught up to us by then and stood in front of him.

The oldest one with white hair spoke first when he had my attention.

"I'm Mannen!" he grinned ear to ear, seeing that I was behaving better than I was this morning.

"I'm Hajime!" said the next oldest one pointing to himself. He had brown hair and two pieces were pulled to the front before finding a bandana on top of them.

The youngest one was blonde and wore baggie overalls.

"I'm Shin!" he said in a frail voice and smiled widely at me. I was taken a little bit aback, I had a weakness for little kids, and these would have been the cutest I've seen.

Looking back up at Goh, I couldn't help but laugh. He looked at the three knights below him obviously a little peeved at their interruption. In all honesty he looked like a kid himself. I instantly knew this was the side of Goh that I liked.

My laughter caught Goh off guard and he looked back up at me. I smiled, in class I had come to the conclusion that running from them would have just made things way more complicated than they needed to be.

"I'm Ichigo!" I said offering my hand to Goh, and he took it still a little shell shocked. At the contact of his hand my hand burned and I yanked it back in pain. Surprisingly it didn't hurt as much at the first time, curiously I looked at it and it was just slightly red.

"Sorry!" Goh exclaimed a sweat drop appearing on the side of his face. Curiosity struck me at his choice of words.

"You know what this is?" I asked, hopeful to get an answer.

"Ehhh, not really. But a friend of mine can probably help with that!" Goh corrected himself. Nervously he brought his hand and scratched the back of his neck. A wave of fear pulsed through me, though not nearly as much as the last few times. I still had not decided if I was going to play dumb and then refuse them, or if telling them bluntly would work best for me at this point.

However I did need some answers, and the less they knew about me the best it would be for them as well. So I went with playing dumb.

"So about last night…" Goh pushed. I knew that he needed the information but this was another problem I had not dealt with yet. How was I going to explain what happened with out revealing anything?

"I'm sorry! But I don't think that I understand what you're getting at!" I said trying to sound sheepish.

"What!" exclaimed the kids from below us, disbelief written on their faces.

"What do you mean you don't know what we're getting at? You were there!" Mannen exclaimed, hoping to strike at something.

I decided to stick to the truth as much as possible in the answers I was giving.

"Uhhh, I know I met Goh yesterday at the Ice cream shop, and then I went to work and then went home. But that was it!" I said pulling my brow together in a look of confusion.

"Huh!" Mannen stated in a confused look. Goh gave him a look that said knock it off, clearly.

"You mean you don't remember any of it Lady?" said the middle aged child, his eyes burning with questions. Guilt gathered in a lump in my throat. I hated lying to kids.

"Remember what?" I asked. It was then I felt the presence of other knights gather. I stiffened in surprise. The last three appeared beside Goh, nervously I took a step backwards just to stay a safe distance from the group.

I could feel my eyes harden as a result, and felt myself begin to put up a defense. I saw this register to Goh, the kids were more oblivious to it however.

A man with white hair like Mannen's stepped forward and offered his hand, and I could tell that my defensive measure had not gone unnoticed from him.

"My name is Sasame. This is Hayate and Kei." He said softly and the others nodded at the sound of their name being mentioned. A little unnerved, I took Sasame's hand.

"Ichigo." I said simply before dropping the knights hand. However, even though the loss of touch he still looked me straight in the eye.

"Ichigo, if you remember anything at all, we need to know." Sasame repeated what they wanted to know. Oh, how I hated eyes that looked at me like that. My mother use to use the same eyes on me when she figured I had done something wrong, and most of the time they made me spill my guts about what ever she wanted to know.

"I'm sorry, I really don't remember anything!" I said rubbing my arm. I sounded pitiful, I could hear it but I still hoped that they didn't. Instantly I remembered my watch on my arm. Bringing it up to my face so I could read it, I faked a freak out moment.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed suddenly.

"I've got to go! It was nice meeting you all!" I said waving back at them as I took off running across the park.


	7. Chapter 7

I felt so stupid. After going through all of that I still failed to let them know that I was not interested, not that they got that far either but I still failed to figure out what this mark was on my hand was.

In anger I scrubbed that last of the floors sighing when I was done with the house. It was a really big house and had taken me just as long to do it as two of the houses I had yesterday. Swiftly I put all the cleaning supplies away as the owners walked in.

Outside it was sun down and not all the streets were empty yet. Quickly I made my way home, realizing it would take a good twenty minuet walk I decided that I should pick something up and eat it while I walked home.

McDonalds was the first thing I saw and jumped at it before the rush really started to hit it. Opening my bag I grimaced at the food. For one it was not very healthy and two I really didn't care for fast food.

I ate my Jr cheese burger in silence and instantly felt bloated and way to full on grease. I looked at my fry filled bag and felt shameful that I had bought what I knew I wouldn't eat. Across the street was a flock of birds searching for their last meal in the grass near a store.

Picking out my fries I scattered them on the ground and quickly threw the trash away as the birds flocked to the mess.

It was dark outside by now and I was three blocks from my apartment when a hand grabbed me from behind covering my mouth. The person behind me pulled me into the alley I had just walked by and fear rushed through my veins. From his hand I could tell that he was strong, and I got a good taste of just how strong when he pushed me up against the wall in the back of the alley.

His body pinned me to the wall as he removed his hand from my mouth only to cover them again with his lips. I fought against his hold on me but could not find any weak spots that I could make an escape.

I felt his hand begin to run up my shirt and begin to pull at my bra before I realized what it was he wanted. Still no matter how much I squirmed his hold on me was strong.

Tears rolled down my face as he popped one of my breasts out of my bra and played with it. I felt my hand begin to burn as I desperately wanted help. The man slid his hand from my breast to unbuckle my jeans; I fought harder as he rubbed me through my panties. In my hand I felt the heat grow hotter as I screamed inside my mind for someone to help me.

"Ichigo!" I heard a voice call before I felt the man on top of me move, and my knees buckle as I slid down the length of the wall. I looked at who had saved me to realize that it was the same knights from before, minus the kids.

The blonde haired one rushed to me and I quickly made myself appropriate. To my left Goh was handling the man who was raping me. The man instantly ran off when he was free.

"Ichigo are you okay?" Kei asked in concern his hand reaching out for me. I moved away from it, some what in fear, even though I knew he wouldn't hurt me. When he saw me jerk away from his hand he pulled it back to himself.

"I-I'm fine" I said obviously still a little shook up. I got my feet back underneath me as if to prove my point. Looking down at myself, I had the desperate need for a long hot shower arise deep within me.

I began to gather my things when a sharp pain radiated from my chest once again. I turned in the direction of the signal and measured the distance as the other knights also recognized it.

With out thinking about what I was doing I hid my bags and ran in the general direction of the larva. Surprisingly it was only a few blocks down the road. The demon had fused with a motor cycle that had been left of the side of the road, and was sucking energy from the near by street lamps causing the power to flicker in the surrounding buildings.

From the position I was in now I could easily see the core. However, the demon larva, sensing my presence swung in my general direction and I neatly dodged the attack. Drawing on my power inside, I fashioned myself another arrow and released it into the core.

I watched as I demon slowly degenerated leaving behind the motor cycle with a popped tire. After it completely disappeared I heard a snap come from behind me. As I turned, my heart dropped into my stomach, as my eyes fell on the knights.

Goh was the first to smile at my shell shocked face.

"So what about last night?" he asked jokingly. Anger riled up inside my heart making it burn. He looked at me in surprise as he felt something change. With out my consent a tear silently slid down my face and I turned away ashamed.

"Ichigo, hey its okay! I was only playing!" Goh said apologetically, his eyes sparkling. Once again I felt myself drawn into him, to know him. Fear stopped my heart at the realization that the closer I got to him, the closer he was to me. Instantly repelled from the thought of them getting any more into this, I knew that I had to hurt them.

"Yeah I mean that's what you always do isn't it?" I asked harshly letting my anger at something else poison my words with venom. There faces turned shocked as I turned to face them again.

"You plan to use me, is that not the case?" I asked verbally

pointing a finger that I knew falsely accused them.

"Th-That's not it at all!" Goh cried stung by the accusation.

"I'm going to make this very clear for you, stay away from me." I said hatefully turning away from them and taking off back to my apartment. In my heart I begged that they would respect me, and leave me to my gruesome fate alone.


	8. Chapter 8

"What was that about?" Goh asked a little hurt. Ichigo's face had said exactly what her words had said almost to a tee. However, Goh had the impression that something else was going on.

The face she had used after school to day had seemed natural, but he could tell that she had been covering something as well with that face, as beautiful as it was to see her smile.

Yet just now, it was a practiced face, like she had used it many a time before. That's not all. Ever since he had first touched her, he seemed to get vibes from her, like he was feeling the edges of her emotions. It was the only reason why they had came running when she was about to get raped. The need for help had somehow resided itself inside him.

The feeling just now even, had been of fear, pain, and a touch of sorrow. However her face and words were that of hate.

"She's hiding something." Sasame said softly as Ichigo's figure disappeared. The other knights turned towards him.

"So you picked up on that as well?" Kei asked Sasame with a serious tone.

"She knew how to defeat the demon larva, and she did it with great skill. Something a green horn even a mediocre pretear would have had difficulty mastering. Just then, her voice was off a little, but otherwise would have fooled anyone who was not suspecting." He rambled. It was then that an idea struck Goh.

"Kei, I've been meaning to ask you something!" he started.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Kei asked as we gathered at the table at the house they had rented.

"Well, yeah!" Goh said as he told the group of older leafe knights after the younger ones had went to bed.

Kei sighed sitting up to lean back on the back of the chair he was sitting in.

"Its called a 'Idem'." Kei said opening his closed eyes to see Goh's confused face. Sighing he sat back up from his reclined position.

"It happens between a knight and a pretear that have similar leafe types and have a special connection with one another. The 'Idem' is an alternate form of preating, and is rarely ever heard of. It connects the pretear to the knight in a physical way, as in your case a burn. The effect also makes a mark on the knight as well, but instead of a physical mark it leaves an emotional mark, giving the user the ability feel the others emotions." Kei said closing his eyes and leaning back again.

"Together the two share each others powers that can be expressed by either member." Kei opened his eyes to look directly at Goh, who looked back in shock.

"However, more times then not it is the pretear who wields the connective power between the two." Kei continued

"Why is that?" Hayate asked from his spot by the door way of the room

"Seems that it's perfectly capable of being expressed through both members." He expounded.

"Because it normally kills the pretear if used in the opposite direction, because they don't have to mimic leafe like we do to sustain our bodies they aren't practiced enough to control it and notice how much they can use and live in most cases and they end up giving too much away."

"However rumor has it that when Idem is used by the knight the leafe given to the pretear strengthens exponentially by at least ten fold." Kei's eyes held a dangerous edge to them and they silently warned Goh of his predicament.

"What happens to their powers if the two preat?" Sasame pitched in. Kei looked at him for a long time before dropping his head to the floor.

"That depends on who preats with who. It is natural in the case a knight preats his soul to the pretear. However the Idem has also been known to allow a pretear to preat to a knight, but the consequences are that the pretear forfeits her soul to said knight, and the pretear dies."

**I had a few problems with this chapter when I was ****writing. Sometimes what I write I understand, but it tends to be about as clear as mud to others. So if you have any questions I am open to editing this chapter or explaining it better so that you guys understand. Again, I do understand my own flaws and I am not a professional by any means, so I will accept any helpful criticism from my readers. :) Also thank you so much for reading my story!**


End file.
